


Distant observations

by TooFarForward



Series: Straight As A Rainbow [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Damn tags ruin my fun, Gen, I don't really know what to put here..., Just Drabble, Niall thinks, No mentions of sight, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooFarForward/pseuds/TooFarForward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I found a prompt (okay, I may have commandeered it from somebody else, but it was a wonderful prompt) and this happened. Niall thinks about things and gives some descriptions to a character. Can you guess who it is? (Damn tags ruing my fun)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant observations

**Author's Note:**

> "Write anything you want in 300 words or less without mentioning anything related to the sense of sight. No colours, no seeing movements or expressions, only touches and voice and smell, etc. It’s more challenging than it sounds."
> 
> (Yeah... Over 300 words, but I think I did rather well on everything else, yeah?)

This was one of those rare occasions where Niall really stopped to take everything in. He thought about the feel of the crisp air as it seeped in through the windows of their tour bus; the smell of popcorn and something probably not dissimilar to sweaty feet (but that was only natural, considering there were five grown guys in such an enclosed space). He didn’t even get claustrophobic at that anymore; these boys were like an extension of himself. Without them, he wouldn’t be where he was now, going places, seeing and doing things that he sometimes find unbelievable.

So wrapped up in his wondering thoughts, eyes closed to simply _feel_ his surroundings, Niall was caught off guard when a sudden warmth was pressed up against his side. He heard the laughter of the others -they thought he must have been asleep; he was so focused on just _being-_ and he could pick out who was sitting next to him from a the simplest things.

The voice was the thing that first gave it away; Slow and lazy, the sound thick with obvious drowsiness, but still utterly mesmerizing; deep and smooth, and oh so _warm_. Sometimes he felt he could just melt into that voice.

Proximity was another major factor. They were all of them close, meaning that it was hard to be surprised by the occasional arm or leg tossed casually over each other, but this specific contact held more than the playful camaraderie or brotherly laxness of just a friendly touch. It was relaxed, it was gentle, but more importantly it stated, ‘I want to make sure you’re okay, and I want you to know it’.

What really had Niall knowing for sure, who it was, was the warm, strong, _very large_ hand tangling itself with his own. It was comforting after the day they’d just had, to feel that hand clasp _tighter_ , to feel as warm breath came closer until soft, plump lips were nestled below the shell of his ear, that smooth, slow drawl turned husky as he lowered his voice, whispering into Niall’s skin; the warm breath leaving goose bumps where it tickled at the nape of his neck.

This was one of those times Niall was thankful to be around such accepting people as the other boys, and to have such an amazing ‘not-just-bromance’ with a certain curly-headed, long limbed, definitely aroused, Harry Styles.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's... whelp, I tried. And shotty tags and summaries aside, I think I did rather well. PLEASE feel free to comment or Kudos if you feel I've done satisfactorily. Much love and mega appreciation if you read this! <3


End file.
